<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bath Time by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630352">Bath Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bubble Bath, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You make Vinny take a bath after a long day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vincent Sinclair/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bath Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vincent?” You called down to his workshop. </p><p>	Vincent paused turning his head to look at you. You smiled back at him, with that heavenly smile of yours that he couldn’t recreate even if he tried. Nothing he had made could ever compare to you.</p><p>	“Come with me.” You said, holding out your hand. “It’s time for you to take a break.”</p><p>	He looked down at his supplies. He had just finished a wax figure, and he wanted to start another while he was still in art mode. But, he couldn’t say no to you. </p><p>	He walked over, taking your hand in his. You smiled, leading him upstairs to the house. You lead him to the bathroom to reveal a full bathtub that had been tricked out with bath salts and bubbles that threatened to overflow off the edges of the tub.</p><p>	Vincent glanced at you in confusion.</p><p>	You smiled, shutting the door behind him. “Strip. Mask too.”</p><p>	He quickly shook his head, his long black hair swishing back and forth as he did. </p><p>	Smiling more, you put your hands on his shoulders to still him. “You have to. I know how bad your posture can get when you’re focusing on art, and how your hands get stiff after a few hours. This bath will help with that. But you have to take your mask off because the hot water will make it melt.”</p><p>	Even with your explanation, Vincent was hesitant. He had only taken his mask off in front of you a handful of times, and he wasn’t too comfortable with being nude around you for prolonged periods either. </p><p>	You started unbuttoning your shirt. “I’ll join you.”</p><p>	That began to sway him a little. His hand slowly came to the edge of his mask, peeling it off. </p><p>	You smiled at him, kissing his cheek. “I like being able to kiss your face.”</p><p>	Vincent smiled back slightly, peeling off his shirt as well. The two of you stripped, and Vincent stepped into the tub, sighing softly at the heat of the water. You watched him quietly, smiling to yourself when he closed his eye and relaxed into the water. </p><p>	You didn’t get in right away. You knelt by the side of the tub, brushing some hair out of Vincent’s face. </p><p>	He glanced over at you, and you could tell he was wondering why you weren’t getting in with him.</p><p>	“I’m just admiring you.” You answered his silent question, dipping your fingers into the water. “I like looking at you.”</p><p>	If the heat from the water didn’t make Vincent’s cheeks flush, your words certainly did. He glanced away, smiling slightly.</p><p>	You leaned over, kissing his forehead. “You work so hard all the time, Vinny.”</p><p>	His hand grasped yours, bringing it to his face. He nuzzled his cheek against your fingers before kissing them gently. He tugged on your arm, telling you he wanted you in the bath with him.</p><p>	Standing, you stepped into the tub, straddling Vincent and carefully sitting in his lap. His arms snaked around you, pulling you to his chest. You rested your head in the crook of his neck as you were enveloped in his strong arms.</p><p>	You hoped he knew how much you loved and admired him. How you saw how hard he worked for the sakes of you and his brothers. That you thought he was handsome and perfect, even if he would never believe you actually felt that way if you told him. </p><p>	Though you didn’t know it, Vincent did know all of those things. He knew every time you touched him, every time you smiled at him, he knew it. He knew it when you did things like this for him, even when he didn’t do anything to warrant being treated so well. </p><p>	You wrapped your arms around him, snuggling him closer, the two of you relaxing against each other and forgetting about everything but the feel of each other’s bodies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>